


Night And Day

by CrimsonLoveSong



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Gen, Love, Love Triangle, Reader Insert, evil twin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLoveSong/pseuds/CrimsonLoveSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've loved Alfred since you both were kids. You grew up together, he was your best friend. Now that you were finally engaged everything is perfect-- until you find out the little secret he's kept hidden all these years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night And Day

Night and Day  
AmericaxReaderx2P! America 

Chapter One: Proposal 

You woke up rather early to the obnoxious buzzing of your phone, silently cursing leaving it on ‘vibrate’ rather than totally silent, thinking that it wouldn’t make any noise. Who in the right mind called you before 9am anyways? The screen was too bright for your tired eyes to focus on who it was, so instead you just hit the ‘Accept’ button, answering the mystery caller with a loud “What?!” 

“Rise and shiiine sleepyhead!” Alfred, your boyfriend of two years all but chirped into the phone, you rolled over to look at the alarm clock. It was before noon on a Saturday, how in HELL could he be so cheery? “You didn’t forget we had plans this morning, did you?” 

“…no…” you lied, forcing yourself to sit up, realizing you had completely forgotten you were supposed to meet him for breakfast and a day of, well, you didn’t really know, Alfred refused to tell you, insisting it was a surprise. 

“Well, don’t be too late, I’ll see you soon. I love you (name)!” you smiled and hung up, suddenly, your exhaustion faded, and you jumped up to get ready. After a quick shower, you threw on a cute skirt and your (color) graphic t-shirt. You gave a grimace as you dried your hair, trying to force it to obey you rather than sticking out in all sorts of knotted directions. Finally, much to your dismay, it didn’t want to cooperate fully, so you grabbed a (color) headband to keep down that annoying little piece that decided not to stay down and styled your hair into its natural (curly/wavy/straight…whichever you have) state. You glanced at the clock, no time for make-up. You shrugged and went on without it, knowing Alfred wouldn’t mind, if you recalled correctly, he preferred when you didn’t wear it, he loved your “Natural beauty” or something like that. 

You pulled up at the café at about five minutes after nine, silently celebrating your epic triumph of getting there on time despite the late start. You felt a pair of strong arms snake around your waist as your blonde hero hugged you from behind, nuzzling his face into your hair, taking in your scent.  
“Good morning to you too.” You giggled. 

“I can’t believe you almost forgot me!” he feigned hurt, jutting out his lower lip. You wriggled from his grip just enough to turn around and kiss him on the cheek, before trailing butterfly kisses across his nose until finally meeting his lips. “Okay, okay!” he laughed, adjusting his glasses. “I can forgive you.”

You sat at your favorite table out on the patio of the Café, enjoying the crisp morning air while Alfred went in to order for the both of you. You watched a little sparrow hopping around the table a few feet away, pecking at the leftover muffin crumbs left behind by another customer. A small smile crept its way across your face, remembering. You were sitting at the very same table of the very same café that Alfred where Alfred had asked you out, and where you had spent your first date. You remembered it as though it was yesterday: 

_It was just after you both had graduated high school, you were sitting around having coffee with Alfred, a good friend since 4th grade, like you always did on a Wednesday evening. But this time was different, Alfred seemed, well, tense._

_“Why is it you’re taking my break up with Gilbert so hard? I’m totally fine with it, we’re still gonna be friends.” You nudged him, all day he’d been absolutely livid that Gilbert had broken up with you earlier that morning, even though it was a mutual decision to be “Awesome” friends, as Gilbert would say._

_“I’m not!” Alfred grumbled, swatting at his cowlick in annoyance._

_“Then what is your problem?!” You raised your voice, his mood was getting irritating and you weren’t going to let him ruin your evening._

_“He had everything I wanted, and he just let it loose like it was something common, like it wasn’t precious…” He refused to meet your eyes._

_“Alfred, what are you talking about?” you tilted your head, baffled._

_“You. I’m talking about you.” He looked up, blushing, still refusing to meet your eyes. “I’ve liked you since the eighth grade (Name), but I didn’t want to make things weird between us…but…I guess…what I’m trying to say is…well…willyougooutwithme?” he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, it was so cute…it was so…Alfred.  
“Of course.” You smiled. Ever since your sophomore year, hanging around Alfred had been, different. You suddenly always HAD to look good around him, and little things like accidentally bumping into him and such would give you butterflies in your stomach. But Alfred didn’t have a girlfriend since a two-month relationship with your friend in freshman year, you didn’t know why; he was so sweet and outgoing. But now it all made sense. You only wished he’d had only asked sooner. _

“Helloooo. Earth to (name)!” Alfred chuckled, bringing you your bagel and favorite coffee. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, just remembering that this is where you first asked me out.” You smiled. 

“Precisely.” Alfred grinned, before you could open your mouth to ask what he meant, he knelt in front of you, pulling out a small velvet box. “(Name), we’ve been friends since we were kids, and these two years have been the best of them yet. I love you…will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

Words couldn’t seem to form as you nodded, mouth agape, wrapping your arms around your ‘hero’ and hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there is more of this to come...I'd really like some feedback though, to see how I'm going with this. Thanks!


End file.
